The invention relates to a holder having two main walls and a plurality of transverse walls, which holder comprises a cover arrangement and an internal partition extending parallel to the two main walls to divide the holder into two compartments.
A holder of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known from Philips Technical Review 40, November 1982, page 180. The holder shown therein has a first compartment for holding a printed sheet of paper visible from the back of the holder and a second compartment for holding a Compact Disk. A partition with holding means for the CD is situated between the two compartments. The second compartment can be closed by means of a cover connected to the holder by means of two pivots. Thus, the holder comprises three parts, i.e. a housing section, a partition and a cover. The first compartment is closed by the partition, which snaps into the holder. This holder also contains an additional enclosure. This enclosure is situated in the second compartment and is held against the cover by means of lugs. The additional enclosure often takes the form of a booklet and provides further data about the information recorded on the CD. To read this data the booklet generally has to be removed from the holder. A drawback of this construction is that the lugs impede an easy removal of the enclosure from the holder. When the booklet or the CD is removed it happens quite often that the booklet is damaged. A more suitable place for the booklet would be the first compartment, but this compartment is not readily accessible because it is closed by the partition. Another drawback of this prior-art holder is that the partition has to be removed before the enclosure can be inserted into the first compartment.